


reassurance

by roboboops



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboboops/pseuds/roboboops
Summary: “Are you awake?”, he asks, sitting up. He doesn’t know why he asked, but he was bored so he just did it. He sighs, looking at the Hero. He really wanted a response.





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> from a dialogue prompt on tumblr:
> 
> "i thought you forgot about me."
> 
> "i never did."
> 
> idk i just stopped and thought of what would've happened if the hero showed signs of ptsd. if you're dealing with a mental disorder such as ptsd please please don't hesitate to ask for help. you deserve help and you deserve love, and believe me when i say that there are a lot of people willing to give those things. hang in there <3

Tomix never sleeps. Well, “never” is an overstatement. Tomix barely sleeps. Actually, it’s more like he has severe trouble going to sleep. It takes him 5 hours just _trying_ to sleep, just squirming around on the bed alone with his thoughts and he spends just 30 minutes sleeping, so it wasn’t helpful when he and the Hero were staying at the inn at Falconreach. They both stayed in two separate beds opposite each other, with the Hero’s back facing Tomix. Tomix couldn’t help but stare at their back, for some reason.

“Are you awake?”, he asks, sitting up. He doesn’t know why he asked, but he was bored so he just did it. He sighs, looking at the Hero. He really wanted a response.

 

“I am.”, the Hero replies, immediately sitting up as well. They scoff and look at Tomix, smiling. “What time is it?”

 

“Around…”, Tomix trails off, looking at the clock on the wall in front of them. “Two in the morning.”

 

“Seriously? Bummer.”

 

“ _You_ have trouble sleeping?”, he asks, half-jokingly. The Hero glares at him.

 

“I was frozen in an ice block for five years, Tomix. _Five goddamn years._ It’s all I can think about.”

 

Tomix flinches from the Hero’s out of character response. He expected a smile and a joke.

 

“Sorry.”, he whispers, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

“I just,” starts the Hero, standing up. “Five years. I was gone from Lore for five years, Tomix. I missed so much and I couldn’t saved everyone from the Rose. I just feel like it’s my fault for letting myself get frozen you know?”

 

They start pacing around the room, slowly getting faster by the second. Tomix stands up slowly in instinct.

 

“Hey…”, he says, quietly.

 

“I just kept of thinking of my friends. I kept thinking of you, I kept thinking of Aegis, I kept thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking and I kept thinking of everyone-“

 

“-You’re crying-“

 

_Please don’t cry._

 

“-before I was frozen. I was about to go crazy in there, Tomix. I was alone with my thoughts in there. I was helpless. It’s my duty-“

 

“-It’s okay-“

 

_I’m here._

 

“-as the Hero of Lore to protect everyone. And i couldn’t. I could’ve saved so much people. I can’t imagine what happened while I was gone-“

 

“-Listen to me-“

 

_It’s okay. I’m here for you so please stop crying._

 

“I just thought everyone forgot I was there for them I was scared that i’d just disappear without a trace and everyone would just forget about me and I was _horrified_ Tomix, I was horrified and I couldn’t handle it. I just-“

 

At this point Tomix couldnt take it anymore and just decided to embrace the Hero. They immediately shut up, and Tomix sighs in relief. He pats their back as they start sobbing onto his shirt, rubbing their head to his chest. He then tightened his embrace and his grip on the hero as a sign that, well, he’s there for them. It was pitiful seeing them ramble like that. It was pitiful to see the world’s hero break down like that.

 

“Tomix…”, they whisper. He thinks of how he loves it when they say his name, even when they say it so quietly he can't really hear it.

 

“Hm?”, he replies, trying to sound as calm as possible.

 

“I thought you forgot about me.”

 

He’s of course taken aback of what they just said. Forget them? How could he forget them? They helped him out when no one else would, giving him an extra pair of eyes and brawn. For god’s sake _they’d always save him from death._

 

“Are you kidding?”, he asks, laughing and remembering the agony he felt during the five long years the Hero wasn’t present and how he would force the thought out of his head every time and how when they came back he was filled with the feeling joy and reassurance that he thought he lost a long, long time ago and for the first time in a long time he realized that everything would be alright again. How could he ever forget them?

 

He breathes in their scent, exhales, and gives them a peck on their forehead, a gesture of affection and, well, reassurance. Something they never failed to give him.

 

“I never did.”


End file.
